Waypoints
.]] Waypoints are points on the Middle-earth biome map which form the basis of the fast travel. There are two kinds of waypoints: Custom (displayed in white) and predefined (in grey). Using the Map Enter the Middle-earth menu (default "L"), click the arrows, until the map is displayed. To toggle the display of labels on the map, click on the respective button "A" in the top right corner of the map. To toggle the display of the waypoints on the map, click on the respective button in the top right corner of the map. It cycles through the options none (red "0"), all (grey+white), predefined only (grey) and custom only (white) as shown in the picture to the left. The colours of the waypoints match those of the button. The "none" option also removes the roads from the map. Custom Waypoints Custom waypoints - displayed in white - can be created by players. In the beginning, the Mod allows you to set 5 custom waypoints per world. You can unlock more by earning achievements. This function is important to reach your buildings immediately as they are normally not right at the predefined fast travel points. To add a new waypoint at your current position, open the map and click on the green "plus"-symbol. Then enter the name for the waypoint and press "enter" to confirm or "Esc" to cancel. To delete a custom waypoint, click on it and press the red minus sign which will appear. Confirm that you really want to delete the waypoint. To rename a waypoint, press the button with the three dots. You will be prompted for a new name. Press "enter" to confirm or cancel with "Esc". You can only create a waypoint at your current position. This is to prevent what would essentially be free teleportation to anywhere on the map without actually travelling there first. Since , custom waypoints can't be created in someone else's banner protected area. Please note that these are player-specific, that is to say, custom waypoints you create will not be available (nor visible) to other players on multiplayer - unless you share your custom waypoint with your fellowship. Press the button with the arrow and then enter the fellowship's name. Other players may go to the same location and create their own custom waypoints there as well to gain access to the same spot. Predefined Waypoints Predefined waypoints - displayed in grey - are placed at a preset location, and all those waypoints have a name, of which most are taken from the Middle-earth canon. When you click on a waypoint, some lore related to it will be displayed. Note: Major structures (like cities etc.) denoted by the waypoints are presently not implemented by the Mod. So, you will already find the Ring of Isengard (big wall) around the Isengard waypoint, but not the Orthanc tower itself. Waypoints denoting mountains will normally have the mountain generated nearby. Roads pass through predefined waypoints, and the path the road takes is determined by the position of those waypoints. The total list of waypoints has been split up into different regions/biomes to help the reader not feel overwhelmed. Most of these list follow a pattern (starting here, going right, then down, then left, etc), but some biomes (such as the Shire) have so many waypoints that list has been put into alphabetical order. The regions are also those used in the command below. Map coordinates is the position of the waypoint on the map.png in pixels, not the ingame coordinates. The top left corner is 0/0. Game coordinates is the position as shown under the compass rose or by the F3-function while actually playing the game. It will be also displayed, when you click a waypoint or hover over the in-game map. The descriptions are mainly taken from the in-game lore, enhanced by some additional info. If you are interrested in more Middle-earth lore, please follow the links, that point to our twin wiki, The One Wiki to Rule Them All. If you want to find info on a specific waypoint on this page, it's wise use the search function of your browser, normally Ctrl-F. Island * Himling - ::The peak of the hill of Himring (not typo!), mostly drowned following the War of Wrath. The small island is off the coast of northern Lindon. It was once an Elven citadel during the First Age. * Tol Fuin - ::The highlands of Taur-nu-Fuin, the Forest under Nightshade, which survived the drowning of Beleriand. It is an island off the coast of Forlindon. It was once a corrupted forest in a mountain range. *Tol Morwen – ::A lone hill spared in the drowning of Beleriand, upon which lay the grave of Morwen mother of Túrin Turambar. Also Finduilas, Niënor, and Túrin Turambar are buried on this island off the coast of Forlindon. *Meneltarma ::The position of this secret island is classified information on this wiki. Don't add it here. As of , Meneltarma can no longer be seen on the map if you have not sailed there. ::The summit of the Meneltarma, the Sacred Mountain, which alone survived the downfall of Númenor as an island in the Third Age. The name means "the Pillar of the Heavens". Shire *Brandywine Bridge – ::A bridge across the River Brandywine and out of the Shire. It is one of only three ways to cross the river without swimming. The others are the Bucklebury ferry and the Sarn Ford. *Brockenborings – ::A warren of tunnels within the rocky hills surrounding Scary in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Sometimes, it's also called "Brockenbores". *Bucklebury – ::The chief village of Buckland, home of the Master of Buckland in the far eastern part of the Shire. Their ferry offers one way to cross the Brandywine River without swimming. *Bywater – ::A village by the Pool upon the Water, home of the famous Green Dragon inn. It's on the Great East Road in the Westfarthing. Here Bywater Road branches off to Hobbiton and Overhill. *Deephallow – ::A village upon the banks of the River Brandywine. It is located in the Southfarthing of the Shire close to the marshes. *Frogmorton - ::A village upon the East Road by the Frog-marshes. It is a marshy village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. *Greenholm - ::A small town upon the Far Downs at the western border of the Shire on the Great East Road. *Hay Gate - ::The guarded North Gate in the Hedge of Buckland. It's located southeast of the Brandywine Bridge. *Haysend - ::A village in the south of Buckland at the end of the Hedge. It's located south of Bucklebury. *Hobbiton - ::A town of Hobbits in the centre of the Shire, overlooked by the Hill of Bag End. It is most famous for being the original residence of Bilbo Baggins. *Little Delving - ::A smaller Hobbit town upon the White Downs north of Michel Delving in the far west of the Shire. *Longbottom - ::A town in the Southfarthing of the Shire, famous for its Longbottom Leaf, named for the discovery of pipeweed. *Michel Delving - ::The chief town of the Shire, located in the White Downs, and home to the Mayor of Michel Delving. It is the largest town in all the Shire. *Needlehole - ::A town in the Westfarthing of the the Shire near the Northfarthing border. *Nobottle - ::A town in the Westfarthing of the the Shire. *Oatbarton - ::A village in the Northfarthing of the Shire. *Overhill - ::A small village north of Hobbiton and the Hill in the Northfarthing. *Sarn Ford - ::A stone ford on the southern edge of the Shire. Though the Shire-folk do not know, it is carefully guarded. It is one of only three ways to cross the river without swimming. *Scary - ::A small Hobbit village among caves and stony hills in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. *Stock - ::A town upon the Stock-brook by the banks of the River Brandywine in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. It's about across the Brandywine from Bucklebury. *Tighfield - ::A village known for its rope-makers in the Westfarthing of the Shire. *Tuckborough - ::A historic town within the Green-hill Country. Home to the Took family, the Thains of the the Shire. *Waymeet - ::A town upon the crossing of important Shire-roads. It's located southwest of Hobbiton and also called "Waymoot" by the locals. *Whitfurrows - ::A small town upon the East Road in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. *Willowbottom - ::A small village near the Woody End in the Eastfarthing of the Shire. Old Forest *Withywindle Valley - ::A strange and haunted valley where the Withywindle runs through the Old Forest. The river is a tributary of the Brandywine River. Tom Bombadil lives nearby it. Lindon *Forlindon - ::The northern regions of the fair country of Lindon. *Forlond - ::A harbour-city of the Elves on the northern shore of the Gulf of Lune on the southern part of Forlindon. *North Mithlond - ::The northern half of Mithlond, the Grey Havens, where Círdan the Shipwright dwells with his people. A great elven port in Lindon. *South Mithlond - ::The southern half of Mithlond, the Grey Havens, where Círdan the Shipwright dwells with his people. A great elven port in Lindon. *Harlond - ::A harbour-city of the Elves on the southern shore of the Gulf of Lune on the northern part of Harlindon. *Harlindon - ::The southern regions of the fair country of Lindon. *Elostirion - ::Tallest of the White Towers built for Elendil by Gil-galad, said to house one of the Seeing Stones of Arnor. It is located in the Tower Hills, a range of hills on the eastern border of Lindon. *Amon Ereb - ::An ancient hill in Lindon, which, long ago in the Elder Days, was a lookout-post of great importance in the southeast of Forlindon. Blue Mountains *Belegost - ::An ancient Dwarven city of the Blue Mountains, dating back to the Elder Days. It was destroyed after the War of Wrath, but later rebuilt. *Nogrod - ::An ancient Dwarven city of the Blue Mountains, dating back to the Elder Days. It was destroyed after the War of Wrath, but later rebuilt. *Thorin's Halls - ::Once ruled by Thorin Oakenshield, this settlement in the Blue Mountains is inhabited by Dwarves mostly of Durin's Folk. It was established after they were driven out of Erebor by Smaug. *Mount Dolmed - ::Said to be the awakening-place of two Fathers of the Dwarves, this mountain was cloven in the War of Wrath and diminished in size. *Mount Rerir - ::A large mountain, once the source of a great river, but ruined during the War of Wrath. During the First Age, the elf Caranthir build a fortress at the base of the mountain. *Arvedui's Mines - ::Abandoned mines in the Blue Mountains. The last King of Arnor Arvedui and his company once hid here in his later days to escape the threat of . *Thráin´s Halls - ::A Dwarven settlement, founded by Thráin and the exiles of the Lonely Mountain, with many old mines still in use. Eriador and Minhiriath *Annúminas - ::The old capital of Arnor, the North-kingdom, before it was abandoned in favour of Fornost Erain. It's located north of the Shire. *Fornost - ::Fornost Erain, the ruined capital of Arnor. Known as Kings' Norbury in the Common Tongue. It was also the capital of Arthedain. *North Downs - ::A range of hills in northern Eriador with the ancient city of Fornost Erain at their southwestern end. It's located north of Bree. *South Downs - ::A range of hills in Eriador just south of Bree. *Greenway Crossroads - ::The crossing of the great East-West and North-South roads. *Tharbad - ::An old ford-town in Eriador, deserted following the Great Plague. It's a fortified town on the River Greyflood, in the southern edge of Eriador. *Eryn Vorn - ::These dark woodlands are among the last remnants of the ancient forest that once covered all Eriador. It is a cape in the very south of Minhiriath. *Forsaken Inn - ::A day's ride east of Bree, this lonely inn is the last settlement of Men before the wild lands. It is an abandoned outpost. Bree-land and Chetwood *Bree - ::The chief town of the Bree-land, known for its cheerful Men and Hobbits on the crossing of the Great East Road and the Greenway east of the Shire. *Staddle - ::A town of Hobbits in the Bree-land. It is located in the south-east of Bree-land on the Great East Road. *Combe - ::A village of Men on the road to the Chetwood in a deep valley. *Archet - ::A town of the Bree-folk on the edge of the Chetwood with a lively logging trade. Lone-lands *Weathertop - ::The ruined watchtower of Amon Sûl. In olden days it housed one of the great Seeing Stones of Arnor. It's southernmost and highest summit of the Weather Hills. *The Last Bridge - ::The last bridge on the Great East Road before the Misty Mountains. As the only crossing of the river Mitheithel, the Bridge of Mitheithel was an ancient stone bridge, and it is a wooden bridge in the mod anyway. *Old Elven Way - ::An old road once travelled by Elves of Eregion. It is located in the southern Lone-lands, near Swanfleet. Rivendell Vale *Ford of Bruinen - ::The shallow ford crossing the Loudwater into the realm of Rivendell, protected by the High Elves. *Rivendell - ::The hidden valley of Imladris, where Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen dwell with their people in the Last Homely House East of the Sea. Trollshaws *Trollshaws - ::A wild and outlandish forest, scattered with old castles and ruins of Rhudaur, and dark caves home to Trolls from the mountains. Angmar *Carn Dûm - ::The capital of the old Kingdom of Angmar. The old stronghold of the Witch-king. Eregion *Ost-in-Edhil - ::The ruined city of the Elves of Eregion. It was ruled by Celebrimbor. *West Gate - ::The western gate of Khazad-dûm, now called Moria: of old the great delvings and mansions of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk and a wonder of the Northern world. Dunland *Duneard - ::A northern village of shepherds and hunters in the norther portion of Dunland. *Dwarrowvale - ::A Dunlending village that grew up around an old Hamlet which once may have hosted Thrain and Thorin Oakshield when they wandered through the wild. *Firwood - ::A middle-size town in the highs of Dunland. Many travelers and traders stop here on their journeys. *Fords of Isen - ::These shallow fords across the River Isen into Rohan are often the site of skirmishes between the Rohirrim and the Orcs. *Wulfburg - ::The old fortress of Freca's son, the self-stlyled "King" Wulf, who seized Meduseld for Dunland during his reign of Helm Hammerhand. Enedwaith *Lond Daer - ::The ancient ruins of the first Númenórean haven in Middle-earth. It is located at the mouth of River Greyflood in the south of Enedwaith. *Old South Road - ::With the North-kingdom long fallen and the power of the South-kingdom waning, these stretches of the old Royal Road have long since fallen into ruin. It leads to the Fords of Isen from the West. *Mouths of Isen - ::Here the River Isen flows into the Sea after its long course through sparsely-inhabited Enedwaith. Nan Curunir *Isengard - ::A great fortified ring of stone within a vale at the very south of Misty Mountains, wherein stands the tower of Orthanc, stronghold of Saruman. Forodwaith *Cape of Forochel - ::The perilous floes of the Icebay, where only the Snowmen of Forochel dare wander. It's located in the west of Forodwaith. *South Forochel - ::One of few permanent settlements of the Lossoth among the frozen wastes. It's located in the west of Forodwaith. *Withered Heath - ::A scorched valley in the east of the Grey Mountains where, it is said, lurk the last of the Fire-drakes, a breeding grounds for the dragons. Grey Mountains *Dáin's Halls - ::A colony of Durin's Folk in the west of Grey Mountains, abandoned after Dáin was slain by a Cold-drake. *Scatha's Lair - ::Once the lair of Scatha, a great Long-worm, before he was slain by Fram of the Éothéod. Scatha has ruled the Grey Mountains long ago. Misty Mountains *Mount Gram - ::A mountain inhabited by Orcs who often trouble the lands of Eriador in the north west of the Misty Mountains. *Mount Gundabad - ::The mountain beneath which Durin the Deathless awoke in the Elder Days, and a sacred site of the Dwarves before being overrun by Orcs. *Goblin Town - ::A warren of weaving tunnels and caverns beneath the High Pass, where Orcs scutter and scrape in the dark. A large goblin dwelling in the Misty Mountains, ruled by the Great Goblin. *Eagles Eyrie - ::A great shelf of rock on the eastern side of the Misty Mountains that can be reached only by flight. The Eagles of Manwë reside here. *High Pass - ::A long and perilous mountain pass from Eriador into Wilderland where the Great East Road crosses the Misty Mountains. *Mount Celebdil - ::The Silvertine, one of the three peaks above Khazad-dûm. Upon its summit stands the fabled Durin's Tower. *Mount Caradhras - ::The Redhorn, the tallest of the three peaks above the delvings of Khazad-dûm. The mountain is called Caradhras the Cruel and is said to have a will of its own. *Mount Fanuidhol - ::The Cloudyhead, one of three peaks above the realm of Khazad-dûm. *Mount Methedras - ::The Last Peak, southermost of the Misty Mountains, whence flow the rivers Isen and Entwash. Vales of Anduin *Framsburg - ::The ruined city of the Éothéod, Northmen ancestors of the Rohirrim. *Forest Gate - ::Once the entrance to the Wood-elven realm in Greenwood the Great, the gate of Mirkwood is now defiled by servants of the Enemy. *Carrock - ::A towering pillar of rock in the midst of the Great River. It was once said that, on clear nights, a great bear could be seen climbing the rock to gaze upon the Moon. *Beorn's Hall - ::A rustic homestead inhabited by skin-changers and men of the Vales, said to be unfriendly to outsiders. *Old Ford - ::The crossing of the Old Forest Road upon the Great River of Wilderland. A bridge once stood here, but has long since crumbled. Now, it's a strategic ford. *Gladden Confluence - ::The watery meeting-place where the Gladden flows down into the Great River Anduin. *Dimrill Dale - ::Azanulbizar, below the East Gate of Khazad-dûm: The valley of the Lake Mirrormere, wherein it is said Durin the Deathless first saw his crown among the stars. *Crossroads of Anduin - ::A fork in the path between the Anduin Road and the road to Dol Guldur. *Field of Celebrant - ::The site of the Gondor-Éothéod victory over the Balchoth, which led to the historic Oath of Eorl and Cirion. *East Rhovanion Gate - ::An old crossroads at the meeting of the Anduin Vales, the Brown Lands, and eastern Wilderland. *Rauros - ::The shores of Parth Galen by the great falls of Rauros, a waterfall which carried water from the river Anduin through Emyn Muil and into Nindalf. Woodland Realm *Thranduil's Halls - ::The underground halls of Thranduil the Elvenking in northern Mirkwood. It is said that they recall the glory of Menegroth in days of old. Mirkwood *Enchanted River - ::Here the Elf-path crosses over a gloomy black river that flows from the Mountains of Mirkwood into the forest. It is advised to avoid these waters, for whoever touches them shall not awake... *Mountains of Mirkwood - ::The Emyn-nu-Fuin, a range of dark hills rising out of the fog of Mirkwood, which fence out the worst of the Necromancer's corruption. *Rhosgobel - ::The dwelling-place of the wizard Radagast the Brown, home to many birds and beasts, and a safe haven among the corruption of Mirkwood. *Dol Guldur - ::Fortress-lair of the Necromancer before he fled eastwards, now inhabited by Khamûl the Easterling and his fell servants. Wilderland *River Gate - ::An outpost of the Wood-elves near the end of the Forest River, where the Great East Road enters Mirkwood from the east. *East Bight - ::Once a thriving region of the Greenwood, the axes of Men have reduced it to a field of stumps and broken trees. *Old Rhovanion - ::Long ago, these lands were held by a great Mannish kingdom of Rhovanion, but now its ruins are all that remain. *Dorwinion Crossroads - ::A crossing in the great roads of Dale and Dorwinion. Dale *Erebor - ::The Lonely Mountain. Herein lies the Kingdom under the Mountain, a realm of Durin's Folk. *Dale - ::The prosperous city of the Kingdom of Dale at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. It was destroyed by Smaug the Terrible in days of old, but rebuilt under King Bard. *Long Lake - ::Upon the Long Lake stands Lake-town, a Northman settlement bustling with trade. Great wealth flows through this town out of Dale and onward to southern lands. *Great Dalish Crossroads - ::At the meeting of several important Dalish roads, the lands around this crossing are home to many guilds and thriving markets. *Running Ford - ::A shallow ford on the River Running where the road runs south to old Rhovanion. *Redwater Ford - ::A ford on the Redwater at the eastern border of the Kingdom of Dale, upon the ancient East-West Road laid by the Dwarves. *Bardhaven - ::The southern port of the Kingdom of Dale, and an important point on the trade routes of Dorwinion. Iron Hills *West Peak - ::The nearer of two large peaks in the Iron Hills. Beneath are the halls of Dáin Ironfoot. *East Peak - ::A large mountain in the far eastern end of the Iron Hills. Lothlórien *House of Nimrodel - ::The former home of an elf-maiden, Nimrodel, who disappeared grieving after her beloved Amroth was drowned in the Sundering Seas. *Cerin Amroth - ::A great green hill in the midst of Lothlórien from where it is said one may see as far as southern Mirkwood, ringed with trees. *Caras Galadhon - ::The city of the Galadhrim in Lothlórien, and the heart of Elvendom on earth, where all the homes are built in trees. Fangorn *Wellinghall - ::One of Treebeard's Ent-houses nestled among the spurs of Mount Methedras. *Derndingle - ::A meeting-place for the Ents of Fangorn, set within a hidden clearing. *Treebeard's Hill - ::A rocky shelf, standing above the trees of Fangorn Forest, where one can contemplate the sunlight on the leaves and the wind among their branches. Rohan *Highlands Uruk Highlands - ::These lands in the foothills of the Misty Mountains once belonged to Rohan, but are now desolate and burnt by the servants of the White Hand. *Deeping-coomb - ::A highly defended vale at the foot of Helm's Deep. *Helm's Deep - ::The greatest Rohirric fortress, the Hornburg, which stands in a wide vale beneath the Thrihyrne. Men say that its Deeping Wall has never to this day been breached. *Grimslade - ::The childhood home of Grimbold, a Marshal of the Riddermark. *Edoras - ::The chief city of the Riddermark, built upon a hill crowned with the Golden Hall of Meduseld. *Entwade - ::A ford across the river Entwash, bridging the Eastemnet and the Westemnet. *Woldhall - ::A small town in the sparsely inhabited uplands of Rohan. *Eastmark - ::The heart of the wide lands patrolled by the eastern Riders of Rohan. *Aldburg - ::The first capital of Rohan, Aldburg is the oldest town in the Riddermark and the seat of the Third Marshal of the Rohirrim. *Mering Stream - ::This stream marks the border between Rohan and Gondor. It runs through Firienholt, the Whispering Wood. *Corsair´s Landing - ::In the days of Helm Hammerhand, a fleet of Southrons landed here and fought alongside the Dunlendings to defeat the Men of Rohan. *Freca´s Hold - ::The old fort raised by the heedless Lord Frica, who ruled the lands around the River Adorn, and was said to be part-Dunlending. White Mountains *Ras Morthil - ::The last peak at the headland in the very west of the White Mountains. The Men of Anfalas say that wild Púkel-men still linger in these lands. *Dunharrow - ::A refuge of the Rohirrim beneath the Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain. It is said that none living may pass the Paths of the Dead. *Tarlang's Neck - ::Men say that a giant fell here and broke his neck, forming the mountain pass between the Blackroot Vale and Lamedon. Gondor *Halifirien - ::The Holy Mountain, westernmost of the beacon-hills of Gondor. Elendil was once entombed here, and Cirion and Eorl swore their Oath upon its slopes. *Calenhad - ::The sixth beacon-hill, lit only in times of urgency. *Min-Rimmon - ::The fifth beacon-hill and one of the oldest, established before the founding of Rohan. *Erelas - ::The fourth beacon-hill of Gondor. Bare and treeless, it is easily sighted from the surrounding lands. *Nardol - ::The third beacon-hill, built on a stretch of the White Mountains. On a clear night its fire is said to be seen all the way from the Halifirien. *Eilenach - ::The second beacon-hill from Minas Tirith, and the highest point of the Drúadan Forest. *Amon Dîn - ::The Silent Hill is the closest beacon to Minas Tirith. Overlooking northern Ithilien, it serves as a fortified outpost for the White City. *Cair Andros - ::A fortified island in the middle of the river Anduin, named for the white foam of the waters that run beside it. *West Osgiliath - ::The crumbling western half of Gondor’s former capital city. Garrisons are housed here to hold the Anduin under Gondorian control. *Minas Tirith - ::The great Tower of Guard, capital city of the kingdom of Gondor, built of seven levels of pure white stone with the white Tower of Ecthelion at its summit. Ithilien *North Ithilien - ::The northern reaches of the Land of the Moon. *Henneth Annûn - ::The Forbidden Pool of Ithilien, where the Window-curtain waterfall masks a secret refuge. *Crossroads of the Fallen King - ::These neglected crossroads once housed a majestic statue of a King, which, though now ruined, still wears a coronal of silver and gold. *East Osgiliath - ::The ruined eastern half of Gondor’s former capital city, now often the site of clashes between Gondorians and Orcs. The eastern portion is located in Ithilien. *Emyn Arnen - ::In better days these hills in southern Ithilien were the residence of some noble and wealthy Gondorian families, including the House of the Stewards. Lossarnach *Crossing of Erui - ::The fords of the River Erui in Lossarnach. Many Gondorians once perished here in the Kin-strife. *Imloth Melui - ::The sweet Valley of Roses within Lossarnach. Lebennin *Pelargir - ::The great royal havens of the Ship-kings: The chief harbour of Gondor on the banks of the river Anduin. *Linhir - ::A river-town in southern Gondor upon the road from Pelargir to Ethring. *Ethir Anduin - ::The Mouths of Anduin, home to poor fisher-folk of Gondor. Lamedon *Ethring - ::A long bridge in the Ringló Vale on the road from Pelargir to Erech in southern Gondor. *Calembel - ::A capital of the province Lamedon near the fords of the River Ciril, with few inhabitants. Blackroot Vale *Erech - ::A great steep hill, believed to be haunted, and known for the mysterious black stone which stands upon the summit. Pinnath Gelin *Pinnath Gelin - ::The beautiful Green Hills in western Gondor. Dor-en-Ernil *Tarnost - ::A city in Gondor built in ancient days by Elves who have long since sailed West. *Edhellond - ::An ancient harbour of the Sindar in southern Gondor. The Elves who once dwelt at these havens sailed West long ago. *Dol Amroth - ::A mighty castle and city upon the shores of Belfalas, ruled by the Prince of Dol Amroth, a subject of Gondor. Tolfalas *Tolfalas - ::A bleak abandoned isle in the Bay of Belfalas off the coast of Gondor. Emyn Muil *Amon Hen - ::The Hill of Sight, an ancient seat of Gondorian power, located near Rauros. *Argonath - ::The Pillars of the Kings: Two mighty statues of Isildur and Anárion beside the Anduin, which guard what was once the northern border of Gondor. *Amon Lhaw - :The Hill of Hearing, an ancient seat of Gondorian power. Brown Lands *North Undeep - ::The northern of two westward bends in the Great River Anduin. The shallow fords of the Undeeps were often used by armies as a crossing-point. *South Undeep - ::The southern of two westward bends in the Great River Anduin. The shallow fords of the Undeeps were often used by armies as a crossing-point. Dagorlad *Black Gate - ::The great gates of Mordor, wrought of twisted steel and dark stone. None pass unless the Eye of the Dark Tower wills it. Mordor *Valley of Udûn - ::The Orc-infested vale between the Black Gate and the Isenmouthe. Named in imitation of Udûn, the first fortress of Morgoth, also called Utumno. *Durthang - ::A powerful Orcish stronghold built upon the slopes of Ephel Dúath. *Carach Angren - ::The Iron Teeth, a guarded mountain pass between Udûn and the plateau of Gorgoroth. It was barricaded by a wall of earth, surrounded with war-towers, and included a deep ravine spanned by a bridge in front of the single gate. *Barad-Dûr - ::The Dark Tower: Immeasurably strong and unconquerable fortress of Sauron, Lord of the Earth, and the seat from which all the evil hosts of Mordor are bent to his will. Mountain of iron, wall of steel, tower of adamant. *Mount Doom - ::Orodruin, the great Fire-mountain in the heart of Mordor, wherein Sauron forged the One Ring long ago, and the only place where it can be destroyed. *Cirith Ungol - ::The dark and twisted Spider's Cleft within the mountains of Mordor, watched over by an evil guard-tower. The pass leads into the plateau of Gorgoroth. *Minas Morgul - ::Once Minas Ithil, the fair Tower of the Moon; now a dark and sickly place ruled by the Lord of the Nazgûl. *Morigost - ::A watch-post upon the shadowy spurs of the Ephel Dúath which, along with Nargroth eastward, watched the way into Núrn. *Nargroth - ::The Halls of Fire, a watchtower above the pass into the plateau of Gorgoroth,that, along with Morigost, watches the way into Núrn. *Amon Angren - ::A dark hill in Mordor, upon which stands a fortress of the Nazgûl. *Seregost - ::A fortress in the Mountains of Mordor guarding a pass in the Mithram Spur. The armies of the Easterlings pass through here on the road to Barad-dûr. *Vale of the Fell Beasts - ::A dark valley behind the walls of Mordor infested with fell beasts and evil creatures. *Eastern Guard - ::A fortress that keeps watch over the road into Mordor out of Rhûn. Nan Ungol *Valley of Spiders - ::Nan Ungol, a grim and shadowy corner of Mordor in the southwest, infested with the spawn of Ungoliant. Núrn *Thaurband - ::A terrible prison-fortress of Mordor and port upon the shores of Núrnen. The base of operations for all Núrn, Thaurband held food for transporting, slaves for processing, and prisons for torturing. *Annúrnen - ::The sad western shores of the Sea of Núrnen. *Fornúrnen - ::The dreary northern shores of the Sea of Núrnen. *Harnúrnen - ::The bleak southern shores of the Sea of Núrnen. *Rhúnúrnen - ::The dim eastern shores of the Sea of Núrnen. Dorwinion *Gwínlond - ::The Wine-havens upon the Celduin, where the Avari Elves of Dorwinion receive shipments from their kin in the Woodland Realm. *Vintner Court - ::The shining centre of all trade, learning, and culture within the Mannish realm of Dorwinion and the capital of Dorwinion. *Amon Gwîn - ::A high peak in the hills of Dorwinion. *Golden Ford - ::A crossing out of Dorwinion into the lands of Rhúdel. Rhûn *Redway - ::A far stretch of the ancient Dwarf-road that runs eastward to the great halls and mansions of the Orocarni. *Balcaras - ::A city of the Wainriders and one of their few permanent dwelling-places in the wide lands of the East. Rhúdel *Taragal - ::A town by the borders of Rhúdel that has grown rich from trade with Dorwinion. *Belrhuk - ::A town close to the heart of Rhúdel. It is said that here, on the clearest days, one can glimpse the Isle in the Sea among the far mists. *Rhúnost - ::The greatest city of Rhûn, palace and fortress of the King of the East. Its high towers are wreathed in mist and its mighty gates are inlaid with gold. *Pass of Rhúdel - ::It is said that this mountain pass was once the lair of a great Were-worm out of the South, until Lord Sauron cast the beast into long sleep with a mighty spell. *Ashen Ford - ::The waters of this ford run grey with foul ash. Here, Easterlings may follow the road down into Mordor, or take the long march West. It's located in the very south of Rhúdel. *Atalak - ::The bustling markets and twisting streets of this Easterling seaport city are said to confuse travellers from all lands. *Bazylan - ::A city of the Easterlings, said to be founded by a mighty nobleman of legend and named for his beloved cat. *Khamûl's Tower - ::The sorcerous tower of Khamûl, a cruel king of Easterlings in the Second Age and one of the Nazgûl in the Third Age. *Ford of Forhúnen - ::A ford across the River Forhúnen on the ancient East-West Road. *Northern Marches - ::The northern frontier of Rhúdel, a place of deep bogs and tall brown reeds thick with the terrible air of decay. *Caranoda - ::A small fortified town on the east road to the city of Karslan. *Karslan - ::An eastern city of Rhúdel beyond the hills. Trade passes from here down through the wide lands of Rhûn and into the Gulf of Harad. Red Mountains *Baraz-dûm - ::The Red Delvings: Mansions of the Eastern Dwarves beneath the peaks of the Orocarni. Harondor *Crossings of Poros - ::The crossing from Gondor into Harondor over the River Poros. Nearby stands a great mound, wherein the twin sons of King Folcwine rest. Near Harad *Crossings of Harnen - ::This river marks the southern border of the contested land of Harondor. From here, the road runs on southwards into the vast Sunlands of the Haradwaith. Near Harad Fertile *Gulf of Harad - ::The great bay at the eastern end of Near Harad. In through the Gulf flow stories, goods, and armies from all over Harad and Rhûn. *Cedar Road - ::The wood of the cedar tree is valued highly by the Southrons. As Sauron rises in Mordor, he demands incredible amounts as tribute. *Harad Crossroads - ::It is said that few traders and travellers have not burst into tears once reaching these crossroads at the end of their voyage through the burning deserts. *Ajtiaz al-Harad - ::One of the great Southron cities, its famed markets bustle with traders and goods from all across the far lands of Harad and Rhûn. *Gardens of Berúthiel - ::The beautiful hanging gardens of Harad. Said to have been built long ago by a jealous Southron warlord, one among many lovers of the infamous Queen Berúthiel. *Ain al-Harad - ::The Eye of Harad, a fabled city of the South counted as a wonder even among the Haradrim themselves. Umbar *Gate of Umbar - ::The low pass into the fief-lands on the eastern border of Umbar. *Haven Route - ::The road to Umbar passes through these fields. *Umbar - ::The proud city of the Black Númenóreans and the Corsairs, nearest of the realms of Harad, with a long and brutal history of strife against Gondor. Far Harad (North) *Mount Astras - ::The Sandhorn, the northern-most high peak in the northern chain of the Mountains of Harad, and bestowed with much significance by the Haradrim. It overlooks the Far Harad arid savannah. *Mount Laegras - ::The Greenhorn in the center of the Mountains of Harad, a mighty peak, which overlooks the Far Harad cloud forest. *Mount Tauwaeras - ::The Stormhorn, the southern-most peak of the Mountains of Harad, which overlooks the Far Harad swampland. *Chunha - ::The Taurethrim speak of these swamplands, said to be their home in ancient days before a great flooding drove their people southwards. *Western Plains - ::In the mountains beyond the plains, the Moredain say a mysterious Great Lion sits watching, awaiting the day to swallow all lands and end the world of Men. *Northern Plains - ::The northern parts of the Far Harad savannah, often visited by poachers from Near Harad who capture and kill exotic beasts for a profit. *Eastern Plains - ::The Moredain tell tales about the eastern lands, where it is said their ancestors first led their people into the savannah. *Southern Plains - ::Not far from here are the towering chain of volcanic mountains which the Moredain fearfully name the Gates of Fire, Narennyn in the Elven-tongue. *Harnin Daer - ::The great inland lakes of Haradwaith, like seas within the plains, home to many flourishing plants and herds of beasts. *Kimen Kaah - ::Here stand the ruins of an ancient Taurethrim city, overrun by grey demons in an age long past. It's located near Pertorogwaith. *Nan Hardagorath - ::Despite countless battles between the Far Haradrim tribes, these vales on the edge of the forest remain green and lush. *Ethir Haraduin - ::The mouths of the mighty Haraduin, the longest river in the world in the mangrove swamps. *Tol Hîth - ::An island, said to be shrouded in mist, that lies at the very southern edge of the world. Far Harad Jungle (South) *Otoch Kâh - ::Near the western edge of the jungles of Harad stands this ancient trader-town, where the old empire grew mighty out of trade with the Númenóreans. *Yahash Kâh - ::Though now in ruins, the long-lost seat of the first Taurethrim High Kings inspires awe among travellers and natives alike. It controls the headwaters of a great river that flows directly to the Western Seas. *Shaman Pâh - ::A northern outpost of the Taurethrim, fortified against raids from the plains-dwellers.. *Lakin Pâh - ::An eastern fortress of the Taurethrim built long ago to watch over the lands of the Haraduin. *Emerald Lakes - ::These lakes within the borders of the forests are a place of great natural beauty. They feed into the Far Harad mangrove swamps. *Pishan Kâh - ::A great citadel built in days long past to keep watch over the warmongering tribes of the south. It is located in the eastern jungle near the Far Harad mangrove swamps. *Nohoch Kâh- ::The greatest of the old Taurethrim cities that still stands, though its glory is long fallen from the days of the ancient empire. It's located at the crossroads of the Taurethrim road networks. *Tûnich Kâh- ::A great city of carven stone, once a jewel of the Taurethrim empire, but now a mere shadow of its former greatness. It connects the eastern and central jungle regions. *Aktun Kâh - ::A mysterious city said to be built among caves in the very heart of the earth. It sits beside a large lake on the southern jungle road. *Mûmakâh - ::Deep in the jungle stands this lost city, unknown and mysterious even to many Taurethrim. It is spoken of in their tales as a place of great wonder. It's the southernmost Taurethrim city. *Horn of Harad - ::The southernmost point of the Haradwaith. Such lands as may lie further south, if any, come not into the lore of the Númenóreans nor the tales of the Southrons. It's a peninsula that juts into the seas. Pertorogwaith *Tol Torog - ::The Isle of Trolls. It is believed by many that the monstrous race of Half-trolls were first awoken here, though their precise origins remain unknown. It's the northernmost island of Pertorogwaith. *Durfalas - ::The treacherous eastern coasts of Pertorogwaith. *Seregduin - ::The River of Blood, a black and choking stream which runs through the land of the Half-trolls. *Hartorogost - ::The city of the Half-trolls, built on a shore of boiling seas and foundering rocks.It's the southernmost point of Pertorogwaith. Commands Use the command /lotrWaypoints player to lock or unlock certain predefined and shared waypoints. The has to be in capital letters and can also be "all". Please type the command partially and then hit the "tab"-key, if you are uncertain what names can be used. There are more commands and settings, which affect the fast travel itself. Please look them up on the fast travel page. Waypoints with Alignment Restrictions On top of having to have travelled to certain regions for waypoints to work, some waypoints also require positive alignment with certain factions to be able to fast travel to them. All of the following factions have waypoints that can only be fast travelled to when the player has positive or neutral alignment. Note: If a faction is not listed here, there are no waypoints that changes acessability-wise when negative alignment is gained with them. Hobbit All Shire waypoints but Brandywine Bridge, and Sarn Ford require positive or neutral Hobbit alignment. High Elves None of Lindon or Rivendell can be fast traveled to without positive or neutral High Elven alignment. Blue Mountains Thorin's Hall requires positive or neutral Blue Mountains alignment to fast travel to. Angmar Carn Dum requires positive or neutral Angmar alignment to fast travel to. Dunland None of Dunland can be fast traveled to with negative Dunland alignment. Isengard Isengard (in Nan Curunir) and Uruk Highlands (in Rohan) requires positive or neutral Isengard alignment to fast travel to it. Gundabad Mount Gundabad requires positive or neutral Gundabad alignment to fast travel to. Woodland Realm Thranduil's Halls requires positive or neutral Woodland Realm alignment to fast travel to. Dol Guldur Dol Guldur requires positive or neutral Dol Guldur alignment to fast travel to. Dale Erebor, Dale, and Long Lake requires positive or neutral Dale alignment to fast travel to. Lothlórien None of Lothlórien can be fast traveled to with negative Lothlórien alignment. Fangorn None of Fangorn can be fast traveled to with negative Fangorn alignment. Rohan Edoras is the only Rohan waypoint that cannot be fast traveled to without positive or neutral Rohan alignment. Gondor Cair Andros, Minas Tirith, Henneth Annûn, Pelargir, Calembe, Erech, Edhellond and Dol Amroth requires positive or neutral Gondor alignment to fast travel to. Mordor None of Mordor can be fast traveled to without positive or neutral Mordor alignment. Dorwinion Vitner Court requires positive or neutral Dorwinion alignment to fast travel to. Rhúdel Only the Ford of Forhúnen and Northern Marches in Rhúdel can be fast traveled to with negative Rhúdel alignment. Near Harad Gardens of Berúthiel and Ain al-Harad requires positive or neutral Near Harad alignment to fast travel to. Taurethrim Shaman Pâh, Lakin Pâh, Tûnich Kâh, Nohoch Kâh, and Aktun Kâh requires positive or neutral Taurethrim alignment to fast travel to. de:Wegpunkte Category:Gameplay